


bleeding heart

by pepi_peachnbeans



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, M/M, Murder, Period-Typical Homophobia, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/pseuds/pepi_peachnbeans
Summary: hell is empty, all the devils are here.





	bleeding heart

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! this is the first story im posting here, i totally dont understand this format at all so im sorry for any mistakes or odd things, also sorry for no mark.

_Jackson Wang looked around him as he let the officer lead him through the halls. Honestly, at the moment he was about to shit himself in utter fear. This place freaked him out, why wouldn't he be scared? It was a prison for God's sake, and the people here were in for doing despicable crimes. Then again, here Jackson was, gripping his notebook as he let the officer lead him to an interview room, where he would interview the most known modern killer._

_There was such a mystique to the monster that was Im Jaebum, so much the public didn't know, that lead to Jackson being here. He wanted to know how a man like Jaebum could do it? How could someone with nothing in their past to ever indicate acts of violence, or anything out of the ordinary, become a killer involving the most gruesome murder of their time? Why did he kill his victim? And why did he turn himself in? Why did he plead guilty, with no lawyer, while not giving away any details? It didn't make sense, and Jackson wanted to know._

_He was naive in a sense, as he believed people weren't born evil. He didn't believe that people were just born killers, that they come out hating and despising the world so much they would commit acts so unholy._

_They lead him into a white room, with a table, a chair on each side, and a window. He sat down on the on chair as he heard people approaching as he coached himself to breathe, this was it, he was about about to come face to face with a killer._

_Im Jaebum clearly would have been handsome once upon a time. Someone who would have had gorgeous eyes, with chiseled cheek bones and a sharp jawline, now looked like shit. He had deep bags that never seemed ending, cold and empty eyes, his face was sunken in, and looked eerily calm in all of this. He sat down at the chair across from Jackson and stared him down, with a piercing gaze that made Jackson shift uncomfortably._

_"Don't worry," he drawled out, voice deep, "you can calm down, it's not like I'm going to kill you."_

_It may have been a joke, but Jackson was anything but laughing. Clearing his throat knowing that he needed to get a grip, he sat up straighter and got to the point, "I want to know your story."_

_"My story isn't going to be what you want, what you're looking for."_

_"I don't care, I want to know why you did it. What makes someone turn and become so twisted they take lives?"_

_"I'm not going to be able to give you the answer you want. I can't sit here and tell you that I have issues with the world because I was abused, bullied, or raped as a kid, because I wasn't. I passed school, I was popular, kids loved me, and my parents were amazing."_

_"Then where did things go wrong? Such good people don't just become killers."_

_"You really want to know?" Jaebum leaned back as he closed his eyes and tilted his head up letting out one deep breathe before continuing. "I guess this is what he deserves. You'll take his story and publish it, won't you? For the world to see? Will you make sure the world remembers his name?"_

_"You have my word," Jackson nodded as he picked up his pencil, realizing that he was about to get the story, his curiosity growing as he inched forward wanting to know the story._

_"People would assume that Jinyoung meeting_ _**the** _ _Park Jinyoung would have been the worse day of his life. I beg to differ, meeting me was..."_

Park Jinyoung definitely got the short end of the stick when it came to life. Just at 18 he was kicked from his parents house, for doing the worst thing possible, liking dick, and was left on his own in a big city. 

He was young, he was dumb, and really, he didn't know better. He got a job at a questionable bar, and became a bar tender, giving him enough money to get by living in his shitty rundown apartment while being able to eat food. If he was lucky, some people would tip him and he would have enough money to buy a pack of cigarettes.

It was on one of those nights that he met another man, way older than him, who ironically had the same name as him. And when that guy began to make advances on Jinyoung, who was he to deny him? Finding gay men was a once in a lifetime opportunity around here. If there were any, they were all closeted, or like Jinyoung poor, and barely scraping by, casted out of society for being dirty faggots.

This may have been one of the worst decisions Jinyoung could have ever made.

Park Jinyoung was a very rich man, who held a lot of power around town, he was the best lawyer around. And if word got out that he cheated on his wife with a mere 18 year old run away, nonetheless a male at that, everything would be over. His career, his marriage, his name would be absolutely tarnished.

That's where Im Jaebum came into play.

Im Jaebum wasn't poor, but he wasn't rich by any means. He always had a good life, until he ended up dropping out of college to take care of his younger brother who had tuberculosis. His days were spent working anywhere and everywhere, or staying at home with Youngjae. He learned the hard way that life was evil, that God wasn't real. If he was, then why would he let someone so loving and kind like Youngjae fall so ill? They couldn't afford it. Jaebum couldn't afford to pay for the medicine he needed, as well as regular visits to the doctor. He got desperate for money.

Desperate people do desperate things.

That was how Park Jinyoung found him, desperate and in need of money, and he gave him an offer that he couldn't resist, it was too good to be true. $100,000 if he killed a man. When he was told it was Park Jinyoung, he laughed as he stared at the man crazy, did he really want him to kill him? But then he was being told there was this teenage boy, the age of 18, who he wanted dead who shared the same name with him. It was a conflict with his moral, this was murder he was talking about, someone who was practically the same age as his brother. Then again,

He really needed that money.

In all honesty, he was suppose to kill Jinyoung the very first time he met him. He climbed the roof of his apartment building, at 11:30 at night, on April 3rd, where Jinyoung was at. It should have been easy, he should have walked over and shoved him off of the edge. The fall would have killed him surely, and the police would have ruled it merely as a suicide. He didn't mean to get distracted, as he stood there, listening to the beautiful voice singing. Jaebum would never forget the song, as he stood there listening to the younger boy sing along to 'Hey Jude' his voice sounding as if he experienced all the pain in the world.

Jaebum would never forget about how Jinyoung turned to him, a small smile on his lips, as if he knew Jaebum had been standing there watching him. How? He didn't know. He was sure he had been the definition of quiet coming up. He titled his head as he lifted up his unlit cigarette and asked, "Do you have a light?"

Unable to speak, as he stared at the handsome boy in front of him, he walked forward, and pulled out the lighter and handed it to him as he let him light his own cigarette.

Jinyoung was silent for a few, as he turned back to look forward, taking a long drag out of his cigarette and stared at the sky, before turning to Jaebum again. "It's pretty, nights like this. It's calm, there barely is any wind."

The way he was looking at Jaebum made him feel like he had to agree, so he nodded as he hummed, shoving his hands, along with the lighter, into his pockets as he sat down next to Jinyoung.

"You don't talk much do you?" Jinyoung questioned as he took another drag. "S'okay. I'm pretty good at making conversation I think. Or so I'm told. Can I at least have your name?" Jaebum wasn't stupid, he knew that look, as he turned to him, biting his lip and looking him up and down. "I'm Jinyoung."

There was no way that Jaebum was going to be killing him tonight, "Jaebum."

At hearing him speak, Jinyoung grinned, "Want a hit?" As Jaebum nodded, he took the cigarette from his lips and brought them to Jaebum's, letting him breathe in the nicotine. "Night's like these make me want to scream from the rooftops 'All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream'."

Raising his eyebrow, Jaebum stared at him, "Edgar Allen Poe, eh? You look young to know him."

"I'm 18, besides he is my favorite poet." Jinyoung huffed as he pouted towards Jaebum (and no, it totally wasn't adorable, not at all). "What are you, some old man?

"Hey, respect your elders, I'm 23."

"What are you going to do?" Jinyoung teased. "Make me?"

Jaebum sucked in a breathe, as he turned his head back towards the street below them, as to not have to look at Jinyoung anymore. He didn't know what to think, this wasn't how the night was suppose to go. If Jinyoung thought he was embarrassed however, by the shameless flirting, he didn't say anything.

Instead, he rubbed the butt of his cigarette against the rooftop and flicked it to the street below, "You're interesting Jaebum, I hope to see you around sometime."

And Jaebum sat as he watched the man he was meant to kill stalk off of the roof and down the stairs and out of his sight. Sighing, he turned forward again, letting the anger rush through him. He had failed, and went against his plans by talking to Jinyoung. He should have done it anyways, mid conversation, it wouldn't have been anything to just give him a light push making him fall down.

It was just another night he was going to have to go home to a sick Youngjae.

Wit that, he was getting up, slamming the roof door shut behind him, as he made his way back to his apartments, just blocks down. This place was an utter dump, and his place wasn't the best either, but it was better than this. As he made his way to sit on Youngjare's bed, and grab his hand, he promised himself that the next time he saw Jinyoung, he would be killing him.

_Finally, after hearing part of the story, Jackson interrupted him. "So you didn't kill him that night? Why?"_

_"Something about him interested me. I couldn't pinpoint what. Maybe it was knowing that he slept with Park Jinyoung. Maybe it was how beautiful he looked under the moonlight. Or his voice. How kind he was, starting a conversation with an utter stranger. It could have even been how wrong it felt, he was just a year older than my brother."_

_"So, is this when your infatuation with Jinyoung began?"_

_"Infatuation?" he leaned forward onto his hands. "I guess you could call it that, sure. This night was when it began."_

_"So what happened, the next time you met him?"_

Jaebum failed yet again. This time, he wasn't even planning on encountering him. All he was doing was trying to take a walk around the park, to clear his head after his main job. The stress was getting to him, and he needed time to think how he was going to do this. He was expecting to see him that day, laying underneath of a tree, engrossed in a book.

Before he knew it, he was walking over. "Catcher in the Rye?" he hummed. "Who knew you were so into literature."

Jinyoung looked up at him giving a blinding smile, "Always have been. It's my favorite. Not that you would know any of this."

He was speaking again, mouth working faster than his brain, "Would you like me to?"

"As long as I get to learn the same about you."

From there, it was almost easy to forget about his plans, that he was suppose to kill him. It was easy to befriend him, spend time with him, and talk to him. Jinyoung was a person Jaebum would struggle to find the words to describe. Funny, intelligent, beautiful, he was everything and more.

And the first time that Jinyong crashed his lips against Jaebum's on the rooftop, he felt his heart stop, because it was there, and their very same meeting place, that he knew he was in deep for this boy. The kiss lasted seconds, because Jaebum was too stunned to move, his mind on utter freakout mode. His target was fucking kissing him, and he loved him, what the fuck?

Jaebum wouldn't forget the way Jinyoung pulled away tearfully and said, "I'm sorry, I guess I read things wrong. I get it if you don't want to be friends with a faggot like me anymore."

But Jaebum shut him up by placing a hand on the back of his neck and pulling him back in to kiss him, and this time when he kissed back, it was as if those metaphorical fireworks had went off. It felt good, and it felt right, to be kissing him. Stalling time with the Park Jinyoung was easy, Jaebum would lie, saying he was getting closer to him so that he could make it easy, so he could leave the least amount of evidence possible, such as no signs of forced entry into Jinyoung apartment, because he would have been just invited in.

Loving Jinyoung was easy, so was being with him. He was affectionate, he listened to Jaebum's problems, and they could talk about almost anything and everything. There was a huge guilt to it though, because Jaebum always knew in the back of his mind what needed to happen. It would taunt him late at night, when Jinyoung was curled up to his side clinging to him. That he was just leading him on.

But Jinyoung was happy. He would say so, because he never hid his emotions, he wasn't hiding things like Jaebum was, he wore his heart on his sleeve. He always told Jaebum how much he loved him, and how happy he was. And god that tore him apart even more. This was easy for Jaebum, to justify this, that at least he would be happy before he dies.

_Jackson dropped his pen and Jaebum's words stopped at the same time. This was not what Jackson was expecting. All anyone knew for the last five years was that a 19 year old boy by the name of Park Jinyoung was found in his hotel room, half alive, and the room was a war zone, with blood everywhere. All anyone knew was that he was alive when he was taken to the hospital, barely conscious, and not saying anything related to his killer, police officers tried to ask, but perhaps he was far too gone already, because all he would do was cry. And then two hours later, he died, from bleeding out too long and his head injuries. And they were still only on the first murder._

_No one got anymore information either in court when Jaebum turned himself in. There was no motives. And if his motive was for his brother, but there was more. "So you loved him? You loved Jinyoung?"_

_"I love him," he leaned his head into his hands. "He loved me too."_

_And this was so much more fucked than Jackson could imagine, because he fucking killed 'the love of his life'. It was sick, it just made what else he knew more sick, it is one thing to kill a stranger, but another to kill someone who loves you. But he was doing this for the public, and at Jaebum's wishes, he was doing this for Jinyoung._

_"I loved him so much, I brought him to meet my brother."_

It was a week before Jaebum was planning on killing Jinyoung. He had the plan in his head, to take him to the hotel, do it there, strangle him and make it as quick as possible. But that was in a week, and he still had time, to put himself in a false reality where that wasn't happening.

Instead, he focused on the now, which was Jinyoung holding his hand as he entered Jaebum's apartment for the first time. On the couch, wrapped in a blanket, looking like a blob, was his brother, Youngjae.

"Youngjae, I would like you to meet Jinyoung."

They got along together so well. Jinyoung was just as caring as Jaebum imagined him to be, almost like he was a parent. He coaxed laughter out of Youngjae, as Youngjae beamed up at him. Maybe it was being close in the same age, or maybe Jinyoung was just the good, but Jaebum saw Youngjae happier than he had in a long time.

He let a few tears fall, as he turned away, drowning out their conversation as he pinched the bridge of his nose breathing in and out. He was so in love with this man, and he knew after next week he would never forgive himself. But he loved Youngjae, and this was for him. So that he could live long, healthy, and happy.

For the week leading up to it, Jaebum let himself get into his head, letting guilt eat away at him every time he so much as looked at Jinyoung. But this was Jinyoung, so he was caring, and he so naively thought it was just because of the stress about Youngjae. So he would press kisses to Jaebum's face, and hold him telling him that everything was going to be okay, and it would work out in the end.

If only he knew.

So a week later, Jinyoung was checking into the hotel, like Jaebum asked him to. Because he trusted Jaebum so much, that he didn't even second guess it when Jaebum suggested the idea, he just did it.

That day, he would check in with Jinyoung asking if he had eaten. And when it was time for him to finally get there, he came in, and was instantly greeted by Jinyoung smiling face. The two cuddled together for some time, just talking, and enjoying each other's company. But things quickly took a turn, and Jaebum had Jinyoung pinned underneath him as they kissed, letting things escalate even more.

After fucking him, Jaebum insisted that Jinyoung went to go take a hot shower, and of course, Jinyoung listened to him. It was at that point Jaebum knew he had to do it. So he went to his bag, grabbing the rope he had brought, and blinked before he walked in behind Jinyoung.

"Hey Jaebum-" he stopped letting out a noise of surprises as the rope was then wrapped around his neck. He coughed, "Jaebum what the fuck?" He must have realized that Jaebum was going to stop, because then he was clawing at his neck trying to get it off as he fought against Jaebum.

But he slipped and his head smacked hard against the sharp edge of the sink and against the floor, and the gash was so deep. "I'm sorry Jinyoung, I love you." he repeated as he dragged Jinyoung out of the bathroom and onto the bed. He needed to get this over with.

He straddled him, and used the first hard thing on the desk to his left to smash against Jinyoung's head, hoping for it to knock him out, and then he tightened the rope around his neck again.

It was awful, Jinyoung was crying, but so was Jaebum, and all he could repeat were the words, "I'm sorry, I love you" over and over again as he waited for Jinyoung to stop struggling. Pain wasn't something he should be experiencing, that he deserved to be. When he finally did, Jaebum was quick to leave after that, as he stumbled towards that apartment he was meant to meet him, puking into the trash can on the outside through his tears. Afterwards, he wiped his mouth and stared at his hand realizing that he still had the blood on him, and he was puking again.

When he finally managed to get up to the apartment and handed the money, he felt awful.

But Jaebum didn't leave Jinyoung there dead, he just thought he did. Because the next morning, one of the hotel maids knocked on his door, but didn't get an answer, assuming he was asleep as it was still morning. And two hours later, the boy came back to knock again, this time getting a meek "Come in...please." but the door was locked, so he didn't. It was two hours after that, that the boy Yugyeom, from the front desk, and the maid, Kunpimook, used a key to get into the room and were screaming within seconds as they turned on the light.

There was blood on the ceiling, and the bed, the floor, and the walls. And right in front of the door was the naked body of Jinyoung, who was also covered in blood. At the screams, people came out of their respective rooms to flock the doorway, all staring at the scene.

Police were called and so was an ambulance, but he died not too long after.

_The story stopped, and Jackson didn't mind, because he felt his breakfast threatening to rise up as he stared at the monster across from him who was digging the heel of his palms into his eyes, tears falling down his face, "I didn't mean for it to hurt him, I didn't want to hurt him."_

_An officer was walking over now, ready to take Jaebum out, obviously afraid that something was going to happen, but Jaebum snapped. "Don't fucking touch me, I'm finishing the story."_

It was all for nothing.

Because three days later, after coming home from work, Youngjae was dead too. So then Jaebum used part of the money to pay for a good burial, a nice coffin and gravestone, in the graveyard on the better side of town. He sent the rest to the police station, with the note saying that Jinyoung deserves a good burial at the graveyard.

So he was, he was buried right by Youngjae.

It was three days after his burial that Jaebum was there, blank faced as he sat the flowers down. He felt numb, he felt empty, and hollow. Why was he even here anymore? The only emotion in him was rage, utter hatred towards himself, and another man.

Three hours later the body of the best lawyer in town, the Park Jinyoung was found almost mutilated, blood everywhere in his office, body destroyed. It was a hour after that, that Jaebum showed up at the police station, covered in blood saying, "I did it. I killed both of them."

His trial was fairly quick, he didn't have a lawyer, and he didn't defend himself. He pleaded guilty, and said he did it. When he was asked why, he would answer that Park Jinyoung deserved it, and then when he was asked about his Jinyoung, he would just say that he was sorry.

He went through prison okay, with only ever one act of violence. It was no secret with the inmates that Jaebum was a little...out of it. And at night they could hear him crying. Some guy had teased Jeabum with it, and mocked Jinyoung, so Jaebum didn't hesitate to start beating him.

The solitary confinement he received was the last straw.

_Jaebum looked up at Jackson, "Did you get the story you wanted? Are you satisfied? Are you happy to now know that I killed him because I loved my brother? That i killed the love of my life for my brother? At that my brother fucking died anyways? Are you glad to know that I killed Park Jinyoung for hiring me to fucking do it? For wanting such a beautiful human being to be gone?"_

_"You're a monster," Jackson stuttered out as he picked up his notepad, and promptly began to make his way out, glad to know that he was done. Nothing else was said as Jaebum watched him walk out._

_The story was out, and Jaebum felt like weight was lifted from him. There was only one last thing to do before this could all be over, before everything could be alright. He didn't feel scared, in fact he was ready. And once he was lead back to his cell, he even let a smile slip on his face as he took the rope from underneath his pillow, and used his bed to hang the rope._

_That interviewer was right, that Jaebum was a monster. He was. But because of him, Jaebum could finally get his revenge on the person who dared to take such a beautiful human being out of this world._   
  



End file.
